


Just Say Yes!

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt: Loki asks Darcy to the high school prom. Short & Fluffy get-together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes!

She was going to say yes. Of course she was going to say yes. Why wouldn't she say yes? She had to say yes. He was going to make her say yes. No, no, that wasn't a good idea. He could make her say yes. Wasn't that good enough? What if she didn't say yes? What reasoning would she have to not say yes? Maybe she would say yes and then laugh in his face. What insolence.

Loki sighed as he peered at the girl ten lockers down. Darcy Lewis. She was filing through her messy locker while listening to her iPod. How many times had Loki retrieved her cell phone or her iPod from the teacher's lounge after she had gotten it confiscated? Sure, they had their share of fights and disagreements - her best friend was dating his adoptive brother, Thor. He forgot her name, something with a J. Wasn't important, the J-girl wasn't important. What was important was that this frustrating girl Darcy said yes. What if she already said yes to someone else? What if she had some sort of rebellious intent to not even go? Surely she wouldn't want to miss out on such an important event.

"What's up, Space Cadet?" Darcy was suddenly right next to him and it took everything in his power not to jump in surprise. In fact, he barely moved at all, but by the smirk on Darcy's features, she must have notice some minute detail of his surprise.

"Miss Lewis." Was his only response. She quirked a brow, clearly unimpressed. She shifted her weight moving her books to her hips, looking up at him expectantly. Her smile faded.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked up at him with frustration in her eyes. He could normally read her so easily, get under her skin, tease her for the emotions she so easily wore on her sleeve. But this was different, he didn't understand that look on her face, the one that seemed almost pleading, frustrating, angry, waiting, wanting.

"Nothing. See you later, dude." She waved her hand with nonchalance as she turned on her heel to walk away. Loki could feel how fast his heart was beating. Somehow Darcy Lewis's steps moved faster. Further, and further away down the crowded hall.

"Darcy Lewis, go to prom with me." He called out. Darcy stopped. He could see her fingers curl around her books. Students in the hall stopped as Loki had shouted out, looking between Darcy and Loki with stunned expressions. Loki only had eyes for Darcy.

"That wasn't a question, you ass." She replied sharply, her back still turned to him. Loki swallowed. Damn her for embarrassing him in front of the student body.

"Will you... go to prom... with me." He churned out reluctantly.

He waited.

and waited.

Everybody waited.

and waited.

Darcy turned her head back to look at him, eyebrows raised, a smug smile on her face as she looked at him over her dark-rimmed glasses.

"Duh."


End file.
